Top Gearl
by Kariynee-chan
Summary: Inglaterra estaba indignado, México furioso y America... America solo comiendo.


_**Antes que nada, esto nació después de ver el video de "Top Gear" donde sus presentadores hacían bromas muuuy pesadas sobre los mexicanos. Parte del fic también fue inspirado en una imagen que alguien hizo apartir de los comentarios del programa, donde Mexico culpa a Iggy, pero vamos, Iggy es un pan de Dios (¿?) De hecho, no fue su culpa, fue de los tipos esos ¬¬u**_

_**Simplemente, lejos de insultarme, me llevo a esto XD**_

_**Espero no ofender a nadie. Hetalia no es mio es de su creador el gran Hidekaz.**_

**_~º~_**

Se había armado en grande, Inglaterra no hallaba donde meter la cabeza, daba vueltas por la sala como queriendo huir de alguien o algo.

- Bloody shit! - Quería asesinar a alguien, más precisamente si ese alguien se llamaba Richard Hammond.

Había tenido una mañana de perros, su ministro le había llamado de urgencia, tendrían una reunión con México y su presidente, tendría que pedir disculpas por la estupidez que hizo el imbécil aquel.

Y no conforme con eso, América se había auto invitado a la reunión.

Ahora, mientras su Primer ministro hablaba a solas con la nación mexicana y Calderón, el se encontraba esperando por represalias de un asunto en el que nada tuvo que ver.

- ¡Yo ni siquiera veo el maldito programa!, ¿porque me meten a mi?

- Trawilo Iwy, tiwenes we awitig we se pasawon um owo - América, que miraba sentado la nación Británica mientras comía una hamburguesa trataba de aminorar sus humos.

-¡Te eh dicho que no hables con la boca llena!... y si, tienes razón, se pasaron, pero ¡No veo por qué se molestan tanto!

En eso se abrieron las puertas de roble que conducían al despacho del ministro y de ellas se asomo un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés, que miraba con enfado a Inglaterra.

- Que pases cejón.

Soltando un suspiro, Inglaterra siguió a México al interior del despacho, seguido de América, que al entrar se limito a contemplar curioso la escena que ocurriría en breve.

El presidente Calderón estaba sentado en una silla enfrente del ministro inglés, mientras que parado a un lado de su presidente y de brazos cruzados se encontraba México, mirando con el seño fruncido a Inglaterra.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en la sala, siendo roto solamente por el sonido de América al engullir su alimento.

-Yo...

- ¿¡Se puede saber que chingados te hice!

Inglaterra se quedo un momento en shock por lo dicho por México, miro a su ministro y este le hizo una clara seña de que respondiera. El presidente Calderón no podía hacer más que ver a su nación con algo de temor. México normalmente era tranquilo, pero cuando se ponía furioso era de cuidado; nadie mejor que América para saberlo, después de todo, fue el primero en enfrentar su ira cuando vio el programa.

América suspiro, tal vez fue mala idea mostrarle el video en primer lugar.

- ¡No me digas a mí, fueron ellos! además, no tendrías por qué molestarte, ¡Tus ciudadanos se burlan también de otros países!, mira a América, no bajan a su gente bajan de gringos gordos e inútiles.- Inglaterra estaba ofendido ¡Mira que reclamarle a él!

- ¿¡Acaso te robe tus lentes! No creo que haya en esta sala alguien que no piense eso de el - sorprendentemente para Inglaterra, todos asintieron a esto, incluso América.

- Pe-pero...

- ¡Además te metiste con mi comida! Que la tuya sea un asco no quiere decir que rebajes la mía

- Uy~ golpe bajo - Tanto el primer ministro como el presidente miraron mal a América.

- You... Ahora si vas a ver... ¡que de pirata no tengo solo el nombre!

El ministro y el presidente miraban incrédulos y con una gota en la sien como sus naciones se agarraban a golpes mientras que América sacaba una hamburguesa de a saber dónde y miraba entretenido el espectáculo.

América sabía lo susceptible que era su vecino respecto a ese tipo de bromitas. Incluso él admitió que los compatriotas británicos se habían pasado un poco. Sin embargo, México tenía que admitir usar el perchero del despacho para golpear a Inglaterra era demasiado.

Cambio de opinión cuando Inglaterra tomo una silla que había por ahí y la uso contra México.

**_·_**

**_·_**

Al siguiente día, Inglaterra apareció hecho una furia en el estudio de la BBC con un ojo morado, el labio partido y un enorme tic en el ojo preguntando por Richard Hammond. La recepcionista se pregunto si no fue mala idea decirle donde se encontraba cuando vio la cara de maniático y el bate de beisbol en la mano del Inglés.

_**~º~**_

_**Espero le haya gustado, solo quería ver el lado gracioso de esto. Como mexicana, tengo que admitir, me molesto, pero seamos sinceros, a veces sacamos bromitas sobre gente de otros países XD, supongo que ver Hetalia afecta mucho XD**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no pude resistirme a hacer esto.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
